


king’s dominion.

by shortbreadd



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Inspo from whatreiley on tumblr!, M/M, Self-Harm, Torture, Very very dark I'm serious, Violence, deadly class au, don't read if you're not comfortable with graphic desc. or torture, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortbreadd/pseuds/shortbreadd
Summary: The whole school was brimming with excitement and intrigue. Rumor had it, Nathaniel Wesninski was coming. The son of the legendary Butcher. And Andrew was quite curious.Rumors ran wild left and right in King’s Dominion. Students whispered that Nathaniel Wesninski had killed a man before he was five. That he had mastered all of the deadly arts by age ten.Andrew thought all of the stupid rumors were just that. Rumors. (very stupid rumors, at that.) He refused to believe that the son of the Butcher had done any of those things. No-doubt, he’d be a spoiled brat, just like Riko.Sons of privileged families were always like that.(Andrew didn’t know it at the time, but Nathaniel would be the very opposite of his expectations.)or a Deadly Class AU inspired by whatreiley on tumblr.





	king’s dominion.

Nathaniel was tired of his life. 

Tired of flinching at every shadow, tired of jumping at every sound. 

Every night, playing with a blade, he’d imagine what would happen if he pressed the knife down a little deeper on his wrist. He’d press down just a little bit, watch the blood bloom, then hear his mother’s harsh voice commanding him not to end it. 

Nathaniel smiled a little at the thought of his mother coming back in spirit to scold him for ending all of her hard work. Mary had always been demanding, and often taught lessons to Nathaniel with her fists, but she had loved him. 

And now she was dead.

>>

“Hey Junior, isn’t it exciting? Daddy’s finally sending you off to the big boys’ school. Maybe you’ll learn to harden yourself there,” Lola leered at Nathaniel, her hand stroking his shoulder. 

Leaning in close, she whispered in Nathaniel’s ear, “You’d better learn to stop disappointing him there. You know how much he doesn’t like it. Look how your mother turned out.”

He shivered, and Lola giggled, flippant smile back in place.

However, no matter how much Lola teased him and cut him and smiled at him, she’d never be his father. Nathaniel wasn’t afraid of her like his father. 

So while he didn’t flinch at Lola’s cruel words, when his father spoke, he did. 

“Do take the blades I gifted you, Nathaniel.” 

“Yes, Father.” Nathaniel whispered. 

>>

Andrew Minyard was a Rat. A lowly one, at that. 

A former foster kid, gone on a murderous rage, killing every single family he’d been through. 

Same old, same old.

Most kids had written him off as a failure when he was first enrolled. Until he’d beat up half of Riko’s ‘Ravens’ on his very first weekend. 

Now, people didn’t try to touch him. Riko still taunted him, but they both knew that there wasn’t anything Riko could do, outside of trying to get a rise out of him. 

Even the teachers had developed a sort of respect for him. Despite almost never participating unless required, Andrew got perfect marks in every exam. Then he’d gotten himself involved in the Foxes.

The Foxes were a group made of the worst out of murders, sadists, and psychopaths. (Andrew knew everybody in the school called him a psychopath, even his family. He didn’t care.) 

The Foxes were made up mostly out of Rats, but some wayward legacies, like Renee Walker and Allison Reynolds. 

Renee had been part of the yakuza, a syndicate that dealt drugs to the Moriyama empire before the Moriyamas had left for America. She was an expert at hand-to-hand combat, and was the most skilled at blades in the whole school.

Despite these skills, Renee had managed to get herself caught by police, and put in foster care. That could have gone very wrong, but Stephanie Walker had found Renee first. She’d apparently taught Renee to believe in Christianity and God, and given her faith when “she had nothing else.” 

However, her family had threatened and blackmailed Stephanie until Renee agreed to go to King’s Dominion and work jobs for them. In exchange, she’d get a six month reprieve between each mission and permission to continue breathing. Not a bad deal, if Andrew was being honest.

Allison Reynolds had come from a family prestigious and world-famous millionaires, who sold everything from drugs to people in the underground. However, her family had wanted her to be a beautiful, mindless figurehead for their empire, not a deadly assassin.

And Allison had directly ignored their orders and made it to King’s Dominion. A quarter into the year, her parents had suddenly fallen ill at the same time and died, leaving their vast fortune to Allison. 

A murderer had never been confirmed, but everyone knew that their spiteful daughter had orchestrated their death with the deftness of a politician. (Allison’s parents would probably be proud, if they hadn’t died)

Dan Wilds and Matt Boyd were both formidable not-quite-rats but not-quite-legacies, with Dan coming from a rough history of being employed in a strip club for the money it provided. Eventually, she’d snapped, and murdered every single man in the club, and made a fiercely loyal all-woman gang who all came from backgrounds like hers.

Prostitutes, strippers, escorts, Dan took them all in. She inspired the sort of loyalty that made up dangerous gangs. 

Matt Boyd’s mother ran the biggest illegal fighting ring in Massachusetts, but he’d come to the school to learn some grit. He had one of the most cheerful dispositions in a school full of the children of serial killers, but Andrew had seen firsthand that his giant hands were capable of crushing skulls.

Then of course, there was Kevin. Kevin Day. Son of Kayleigh Day, who had made King’s Dominion what it was now, along with Tetsuji Moriyama. He’d been the number two to Riko’s number one, Riko’s second in command, his partner. 

Then in a fit of jealous rage, Riko had broken Kevin’s dominant hand, solely for the fact that Kevin had beaten him in a practice bout. 

Now he’d joined the lowest gangs in King’s, and was trying to recover use of his left hand while training with his right. In a year’s time, he’d become one of the best swordsmen in King’s, but still wasn’t close to what he had been before. 

And Andrew was stuck with him. Protecting his stupid ass day and night, without fail. The promise that Kevin had made him so far hadn’t been fulfilled, but Andrew almost let him hope for it.

It was pretty rewarding to watch Riko flail about and throw temper tantrums, though.

>>

The whole school was brimming with excitement and intrigue. Rumor had it, Nathaniel Wesninski was coming. The son of the legendary Butcher. And Andrew was quite curious. 

Rumors ran wild left and right in King’s Dominion. Students whispered that Nathaniel Wesninski had killed a man before he was five. That he had mastered all of the deadly arts by age ten. 

Andrew thought all of the stupid rumors were just that. Rumors. (very stupid rumors, at that.) He refused to believe that the son of the Butcher had done any of those things. No-doubt, he’d be a spoiled brat, just like Riko. 

Sons of privileged families were always like that. 

(Andrew didn’t know it at the time, but Nathaniel would be the very opposite of his expectations.) 

>>

Nathaniel watched students whisper all around him as he walked to his locker in his new uniform. He knew what they thought of him. Murderer. Sadist. And he could deal with that. It even helped, sometimes. 

Students and teachers alike feared him, even if it was just by a small degree. What Nathaniel could absolutely not tolerate was being called Junior. All he could hear whenever someone whispered that in his ear, were his own screams.

Lola’s hot, stinking breath on his cheek while he was strapped to the table like a fucking pig. 

So Nathaniel didn’t tolerate it. 

Whenever a kid passed him in the hallway and said it, he’d stab them. 

Nothing serious, just a light jab on the hand or stomach, but flesh wounds always bled more than internal wounds. He’d learned that particular piece of information while watching his mother die from internal bleeding that his father had inflicted.

Nathaniel guessed that the sort of thing developed a reputation, even if he didn’t think it was that bad of a warning. 

At least he still got an A in all his classes so far. They weren’t that hard, if you read the actual textbooks and practiced enough. Nathaniel didn’t know what was so hard about isolating the fatal poison if you actually read the manual given.

>>

Andrew was very disappointed to find that Nathaniel wasn’t a sniveling brat, unable to protect himself. Nathaniel had become the star of the school in no time. He brushed everybody off, even Riko. 

And yet everybody bought into the “bad-boy” act. Nathaniel also excelled at every class. He was chosen for AP Dark Arts on the first day, an act that had taken almost a month to achieve for Andrew. 

What was most dismaying to Andrew, however, was how interesting Nathaniel was. His lies, his scars, even the way he mouthed off to all the teachers and the self-proclaimed “King of the school.” 

(Andrew wouldn’t admit it, but he was also interesting because he was attractive, even with the scars.) 

The way Nathaniel seemed to ignore all the cliques practically set in stone, how he spent his free time with the Foxes was concerning as well. Aaron, Nicky, and Kevin were part of the Foxes. 

Andrew didn’t want to watch out for them and the new kid. But curiously, Nathaniel seemed to have been starting to talk Kevin out of his fear of Riko. 

The two had developed a tumultuous relationship based on their obsession with lesser-known weapons and attempts to make Andrew care about school. It was getting really annoying, their incessant whining.

(Maybe a little endearing too.)

>>

Nathaniel tugged off his loud school shoes, and walked with almost no sound in socks. He was the first one to make it in, thanks to the three years spent on the run breaking into places all over. 

Behind him, Aaron had made a much less stealthy entrance through the window. It looked unimpressive, but Aaron had managed to make it through with only a slight squeak of the window. 

But Nicky had somehow managed to crash through the window, alerting the masked man currently holding a teenager hostage.

Nathaniel bit back the urge to sigh at Nicky’s clumsy entrance. The masked man had grabbed his knife off of the kid’s neck, swung it to them, and burst into action. 

Aaron gasped and cursed when the man whipped out another switchblade and threw it at his arm with wicked precision. Luckily, it had only scratched him, but the man was already moving. 

Nathaniel took the man’s distraction to his advantage to tackle him, but the kidnapper had apparently been expecting it. He wrapped his hands around Nathaniel’s neck, and bashed him into the wall. 

It hurt like hell, but he gritted his teeth and brought his knee up into the man’s ribs. The man’s grip didn’t lessen, but he did look winded, and that was when Aaron brought a lamp down on his head. 

He dropped Nathaniel, but got up a moment later, not even looking out of breath this time. Jesus. Just how hardy was this guy?

Just in time, the man turned to Nathaniel, laughed like a comic book villain, and beckoned. He took a cautious step forward, but the man came running with a knife in each hand. This is unrealistic, thought Nathaniel. 

The two were rolling on the carpet, punching and slicing and biting, when Nathaniel’s wild flailing hand caught on a smooth handle. He grasped it, and brought it down as hard as he could on the man’s head. 

Turned out, it was an electric bug trapper. The man screamed, and the smell of burning hair filled the room.

Great. 

Nathaniel pressed the little switch again, and smashed it into the man’s eyes, probably blinding him. Screams filled the room, and when the man stopped moving, Nathaniel removed the trapper. 

Behind him, Aaron looked a little green, but that was his fault. He should be used to a little torture, right? 

Right when Nathaniel was standing up, Nicky opened the door and walked in, cheery smile in place, but wrinkled his nose at the smell. 

“What happened in here? It smells like barbecue,” 

“Maybe it wouldn’t have if you’d come out of the fucking closet and helped us, Nicky.” Nathaniel retorted. 

Nicky snorted, and pointed at his face. “Do you see this beautiful face? It can’t get ruined by some stupid fight. You goons can handle the dirty work.” 

Both Aaron and Nathaniel groaned at that. 

Right then, the hidden door opened, and the Master walked in, clapping. Behind her, the rest of the class walked in, most looking vaguely disgusted and a couple wary-looking. 

“Great display of resourcefulness, Nathaniel. You never know when you might not have a knife handy. An A for you. As for Aaron, your brawling was surely impressive, and silent entrance, but you rely too much on blunt objects. B. Nicky, you get an A. You don’t always need to do all the work for yourself.” 

Immediately, Aaron exploded. “How does Nicky get an A and I don’t? He didn’t even do anything, and we still won anyway!” He shouted. 

The Master only shook her head, and turned away. Right as they were all walking out, however, she spoke in a much more threatening voice to the class. 

“As much as this display of brutality was interesting, we don’t damage fellow students just looking to get a grade. Next time, make sure to leave them intact, Nathaniel.” She said. 

All around him, students started whispering, no doubt spreading nonsense rumours again. Nathaniel didn’t care about that. What he did care about was Andrew, swaggering his way with a grin on his face again. 

“Now, now, better not be too vicious, or Daddy will come calling for his heir.” Andrew laughed. Nathaniel rolled his eyes, and followed him out of the hallway for lunch. 

>>


End file.
